Italy
Italy, also known as the Greater Italian Republic, has had a long standing history dating back to ancient times. Though their first attempt at reclaiming glory failed back in World War II , they have since become a world power. In the wake of World War III they gained the territory of countries that were virtually eliminated by the groundbreaking warfare and held them 300 years later, despite World War IV's ghastly happenings. It is in the outbreak of the World War V that Italy has been concerned, what with the Carceral State seizing what was considered to be their territory and eliminating their leader just prior to the planned push to gain more land. The country is down to its original borders, with people uneasy and edging their nation into a time of Neo-Fascism to reclaim the glory they feel is rightfully deserved. World War III and Post WWIII "The defence of the country is a sacred duty for every citizen. Military service is obligatory within the limits and in the manner set by law. Its fulfilment shall not prejudice a citizen’s job, nor the exercise of political rights. The organisation of the armed forces shall be based on the democratic spirit of the Republic." -Article 52 of the Constitution of Italy Italy was one of the many tense nations to participate in the free-for-all that was World War III. They took the least damage out of all the European Nations though, considering they pledged to remain neutral until they were directly attacked (thus still unleashing the tension). It was from this that the Italian people understood that their already built up Defense Force, both abroad and at home, needed to be augmented. Considering they were on the defense rather than the offense through most of the war, Italy was able to go through with such a request to a limit of 1,000,000 military personell (approximately 4x greater than the active personell in the 2005 Armed Forces ). This also allowed them to keep the territories that they could literally walk into, given the fact that entire nations had been wiped out. The peacetime following World War III allowed Italy to begin assisting in the rebuilding of territories, especially their own which now included a vast supply of natural resources uncovered amongst the destruction. The amount of jobs boomed and considering the fewer people present, they are able to be filled rather easily. Italy's lowest unemployment rate in history had been reached: 2%, with nothing excluded. With the people in a resulting economic boom in comparison to other countries that found themselves destroyed and in debt, Italy's influence was beginning to match the amount of territory it had. Regardless, it would not make any aggressive moves to destroy what was being rebuilt. Parliament agreed that it would be unwise. Though the Standard of Living had sharply dropped after World War III, Italy was still amongst the top places to live in the world. Its value on education made it especially attractive for students that needed to find a new place to learn, while the military was always an option for those with a more aggressive taste. Italy, aside from being a prime tourist attraction for those that could afford to go, was also a rather friendly nation, quickly bringing up the idea of international cooperation and a reestablishment of NATO and the United Nations. Though rejected at first, it eventually happened after getting assistance from Germany, a quickly regrowing power that became one of Italy's closest allies in 2250. Eventually, all European Nations (with Russia being the last to ally because they suck) were able come together, as well as many other nations around the world. World War IV and Post WWIV No peacetime lasts forever. The annexed territories of various nations wanted to break away from their respecive "domineers" (as they called it, though nobody deeply abused their power). When one territory broke away, others followed, resulting in a global civil war and a time of minimal order. Eventually, these territories united to prove a point against the more civil nations, gaining access to weapons not available prior. Though it was never confessed it was believed at least one of the major war powers had been supplying the "Rogue Army". Most recently, due to Russophobia and Carcephobia , most suspect it to be either Russia (those bloody trouble makers) or the Carceral State, despite the CS not coming into secular view until 2408. In order to end the war, Italy had taken the more aggressive measures to end the Rogue Army. Their armed forces proved to be as strong as boasted, able to march into the Rogue Capital and end the conflict. Italy's airforce tried their best to stop the High Fragmentation Bombs from reaching high orbit, but evidentally failed. The ground devastation wasn't so frightening though, not as frightening as the fact that this war had (according to the Italians) "destroyed the heavens." The Italians lost several satellites and contact to many deep space projects that would've been the key to building an Empire that went beyond Earth. Naturally, Italy was agitated at such an instance, and aggressive feelings began to emerge amongst the people. Were they truly bound to the Earth and the Earth alone? Outside of Italy, alliances were broken post-confusion, what with certain nations thinking another nation may've attacked another rather than rogue nations (though there's no denying that some main nations purposefully invaded others on rare occassions). It was all a matter of territory and uniform issues. Relations were difficult to reforge, especially with Russia who had coincidentally reformed into the New Soviet Union and annexed on many of the rebellious former territories not long after. Their motives, despite the recent war, seemed rather imperialistic. All eyes seemed to turn towards them. Pre-World War V and WWV "People of Italy, I am the sacrificial rose." -Rossella Salvatrice's final words. Italy went through many presidents, not one ever being elected to more than one term. Unemployment was gradually increasing, despite efforts to stop such problems. But then, Rossella Salvatrice of the politically successful Salvatrice family came to be the youngest woman to be elected to be President of the Republic. She began to fix the corruption of the Republic and appealed to all sides in her own unique way. She pledged for peace until war became necessary, for which they would especially prepare. Their military bulked up at an unprecedented rate. In the final year of her second term, Rossella sensed issues regarding the Imperator of the Carceral State. While she had once firmly believed Russia was the grand enemy, it seemed the Carceral State was such. She knew that the CS had to be stopped, and that Italy had the chance to stop them. She knew her term was ending anyway and that her people would make the proper decision. The time for war had come sooner than expected. She provoked Levy into killing her, but after those final words. The death of their leader sent the nation into outrage. With their territories being taken, their leader killed, and their nation being made a mockery of, the government finally pushed over to the dark side of politics: Old Italian Fascism. They wanted what was theres right back, and nothing more than to destroy the Carceral State (and soon after, Russia). The people quickly forged together a new government and a new, passionate leader that would take action and avenge all the foul deeds that occured. This leader was a far younger one... Current Statistics *'Population': 91,372,000 Persons/Sq.Mile *'GDP': 2.5 Trillion (30,000-40,000 Per Capita) *'Area/Territory': Approx. 120,000 Square Miles *'Official Language': Italian, German Co-Efficient in Northern Regions *'Military': 1,257,210 Active 2,109,000 on Reserve Category:Italy Category:Countries Category:European Union